Dance
by xxIamMusicxx
Summary: Sam is lonely, during a school dance, and guess who comes to be with her! SEDDIE ONE SHOT!


**Freddie POV**

_Look around, it's dead at night _**  
><strong>

"Hey" I asked my best friend, who was sitting by herself.

_You've been losing every fight _

"Hey?" She responded, with the same look of sadness in her eyes.

_Your hope is feeling broken_

"I see your day isn't going to well!" I say, in a state of obviousness!

_Feet are rough their scraped and bruised_

"Yeah, you've noticed" She looks down, fiddling with her hands.

_Still have strength to pull you through_

"What happened?" I was worried, her sadness mad me sad.

_Into the dark_

"He used me! He wanted to get to Carly! As they always do!" Sam responds.

I was about to say something before she interrupted me!

_Just close your eyes, Push right through!_

"Anyway, Why aren't you with your date?" She asked

" Well, my best friend is sitting alone desperate with no one to talk to, and you expect me to ignore that?" I say trying to hold a shocked face, but it eventually turned into a smirk!

_I know it's tough right now, this was meant for you_

"Well, thanks! I really appreciate it, but I don't want to keep you away from your date!" She says, trying to push me away! As always, typical Sam, doesn't let people see her true side!

_When the clouds are dark, not a shadow in sight_

"Ehh, I didn't even want to go with her, besides I think she is having lots of fun without me!" I point to my date, while Sam looks up to see! She starts to laugh! As she sees her dancing like a lunatic, it was hilarious!

_You'll be drenched in the sun with open eyes!_

I couldn't help but smile, I loved when she smiled and laughed! Yeah, yeah I know Im in love with Sam! Don't remind me!

_At the beach the waves will crash_

Her laughing started to disappear, "well at least somebody is having fun!"

_Tuck and grab and pull you back_

"A little too much fun!"

"Yeah!" Her smile slowly turns into a frown, and she looks down and fiddles with her hands again! Sam Puckett can only be happy for so long before she remembers!

_The sun may be covered in gray_

"Sam?" I ask her!

"Yeah?"

_Sand will itch, itself may burn_

"Would you like to dance?" I ask her, with confidence! She looks up and smiles!

_Hurricane will take its turn until the dawn_

"Sure!" I reach my hand out for her to reach! And she takes hold of it!

_Just close your eyes push right through_

_I know its tough right now this was meant for you_

_When the clouds are gone _

_Not a shadow in sight_

_You'll be drenched in the sun_

_With open eyes_

We walk onto to the dance floor!

_So close your eyes, shut them tight _

_Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away) _

_Push on though the strength in you _

_Let it be, and wish it all away (all away) _

I slowly put my hands on her waist! As she puts her arm around my neck!

"I might not be a good dancer!" Sam says!

"It's ok! What's the worst that could happen!" I say!

We take a step, and she accidently steps on my foot!

"Ahh" I say quietly!

"I'm sorry! I should go sit back down!"

"No' it's fine!"

_So close your eyes, shut them tight _

_Let it be, and it will fade away (fade away) _

_Push on though the strength in you _

__Let it be, and wish it all away (all away) _ _

"Thanks" She says! And smiles

"For what?" I ask.

"For everything, for being there, for putting up with me, and my dancing, for caring when others didn't. I'm the luckiest person in the world!"

"I'm there for you, always!"

We continued to dance.

_With open eyes_

_Open wide_

_It's all good now, watch it fade away_

_Day by day!_

Should I say it, I think I should! It's now or never! Ok, you can do this,

"Sam?"

"Yeah"

"I love you!" She just smiles.

_Just close your eyes_

_Push right through_

She starts to lean in...

_I know its tough right now_

_This was made for you_

Then I start to...

_When the clouds are gone_

_Not a storm in sight_

Until our lips meet

_You'll be drenched in the sun_

_With open eyes_

We both pull back, and she smiles.

"I love you, too!"


End file.
